1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional DC brushless motor includes front and rear end covers, a cylindrical housing, a controller, a stator, and a rotor. The front and rear end covers are respectively disposed on the both ends of the cylindrical housing. The stator and rotor are disposed inside the cylindrical housing. A bearing chamber is provided at the center of the front and rear end covers. Bearings are placed in the bearing chamber and a revolving shaft is supported on the bearing. The controller includes a box, a PCB board, and electronic components, with the box connected to the rear end cover. Disadvantages of the DC brushless motor are summarized below: 1) As the parts are too many, the structure is complicated and the manufacturing cost is high; 2) The cavity where the stator is located and the space where the PCB board and electronic components are located are separated by the rear end cover, which is not good for air circulation and thermal dissipation; 3) The structure is not compact as a result of the space occupancy by the long axial length and large volume.